The proposed research is to measure physical parameters of energetic heavy-ion beams at the Bevalac. Specifically, charge(z), velocity (beta), range, and relative fluxes of primary and secondary fragments will be measured as a function of depth R in tissue-equivalent absorbers. The measurements will proceed in two stages: (a) central axis and (b) off-axis distributions. The proposed apparatus will consist of a high resolution time-of-flight telescope to measure beta, pulse ionization chambers and solid-state detectors (signals proportional to z2/beta2), multiple scintillation counters and absorption foils to measure range (proportional to A/z2 where A is the mass of the fragment), and multiwire proportional counters to define position of the particles. Data will be processed by on-line computer. The results will yield the separated contribution of the particles that can be identified to the Bragg curve ("depth-dose"). Other quantities that can be obtained from these measurements are (a) d beta/dX and hence linear energy transfer (LET infinity) distributions, (b) (z/beta2) distributions, a quantity thought to characterize the oxygen enhancement ratio (OER), (c) multiple scattering distributions, and (d) W, the average energy to make an ion pair, as a function of particle species, velocity, and ionization chamber filling gas for a calibrated charge scale. Computer programs used to analyze the experimental results will be developed to predict the physical parameters of heavy-ion beams in other configurations used for biomedical applications.